dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Maevaris Tilani
} |name = Maevaris Tilani |image = Maevaris Profile.png |px = |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Mage |title = Magister |family = Athanir Tilani (father) |location = Ventus |appearances = Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Maevaris Tilani is a Tevinter magister recognized by the Imperial Senate and the widow of Varric Tethras' cousin Thorold. Background Maevaris was born to Magister Athanir Tilani. Though she was called male at birth, Maevaris identified as a woman and started openly living as one at the age of fifteen, which caused a massive scandal in Tevinter. Her father, who had permitted her to do so, in part because he was unwilling to lose his only heir, was considered too inoffensive and well-connected to be driven out of the Senate. Athanir was a kind and gentle man, often used and discarded by his supposed allies in the Magisterium. He was arrested and subsequently executed by Imperial templars in 9:32 Dragon. Maevaris was convinced that this was the result of her father becoming involved in a scheme he didn't believe in and then being abandoned by his allies when it went awry. She quietly took her revenge, though it was still enough for many to realize that Maevaris would not be as tractable as her father had been. This made her enemies, enough that her inheritance of her father's seat in the Magisterium was called into question. The Tilani family made up for its lack of political clout with a considerable fortune, the result of long-standing ties to the dwarven Ambassadoria. Maevaris forged an alliance with Thorold Tethras, the dwarven merchant and representative of Orzammar, and by 9:35 Dragon she had successfully outmaneuvered her opponents and claimed her inheritance. She had also promised her hand in marriage to Thorold. Though they were never officially married, their union was universally recognized as being a sincere and affectionate one. When he died of an accidental fall while visiting Minrathous in 9:37 Maevaris inherited all of his considerable fortune as well as his contacts in the Ambassadoria. Thorold's death was rumored to have been the doing of Maevaris' enemies, and she is said to have spent the following year of mourning exacting quiet vengeance. Maevaris is a magister of unique reputation. She walks the balance of fear and respect and few who oppose her dare do so openly. Involvement Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition Gallery Maevaris Tilani 2.png|Maevaris casting a spell File:Maevaris Tilani.png|Maevaris introduced Maevaris Tilani Library Edition.png|Maevaris as depicted on the cover of Dragon Age Library Edition vol. 1 HoDA_Maevaris.jpg|Maevaris in Heroes of Dragon Age (Tier IV) Promotional Maevaris.jpg|Artwork of Maevaris in Heroes of Dragon Age Notes * Maevaris' appearance, and her nickname of "Mae," is based on actress Mae West.David Gaider. On Transgender Characters. Tumblr. * In Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, it is revealed that Maevaris is Dragon Age's first true transgender character. Although Serendipity appeared earlier in Dragon Age II, the writers envisioned her as more of a drag queen; game engine limitations prevented this from being apparent. In Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1 Maevaris is described as "fully female with the exception of her biology."Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1, p. 85, annotation by Chad Harding. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Humans Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Magisters Category:Slavers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Tevinter nobility